


love at first bite

by max1234



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Animal Ears, I'm Sorry, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max1234/pseuds/max1234
Summary: animal ears because why not, and i love noah. he smol bean. and i made Adam hella lean on his guy side of the bi-fi. sorry. Ronan's just as Gay but without the other genders.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 9





	love at first bite

**Author's Note:**

> whoa hello- this is new to me and i had to, ears and adam are my fave thing to do, do not hate on me plz xx :3  
> sorry it's not finished yet, had to post before it got deleted xx  
> and sorry if there are too much British terms, i try not to add them but some probably snuck in without my notice, without ID too *lE GaSP*

Ronan was having none of it today, he got up at an _ungodly_ hour just to shut Gansey up, and what are the thanks he gets? none, he is forced to go to school on a monday.

Ronan was sat in Latin and he didn't even have Gansey in the goddamn lesson, Whelk was droning on about some 'new' Latin verb, Ronan already knew all of this, his ear twitched. not unlike most of Aglionby bitches, he had pointy ears. he still had a buzz cut but the hair on his ears was slightly longer and the hair on his tail was long, curly and thick. Gansey the annoying prick has one pointed ear and one floppy ear, Noah-pointy and Henry fucking Cheng has pointy ears too, but you can hardly see his through his hair.

A small, soft knock hit the door, Whelk stopped short on his discussion with...who was that? Whelk turned to the door and gestured for the person to come in, they all were expecting Childs to come in and they all straightened up there shirts, shoulders back, heads high, acting as if they were listening to Whelk, well everyone but Ronan; he was lying down on the desk, no work done and acting if he was asleep. But it wasn't Childs at all, it was a boy "ah, why don't you introduce yourself" Whelk said to the new kid, Ronan had stopped paying any attention at this point, he didn't even know what this kid looked like. "oh, uh...yes, umm, hello i'm Adam Parrish, um, i hate all of you, hope we all don't get along" this got Ronan's attention, he slowly lifted his head to the boy, Whelk told him to sit down and he was now heading his way, there was an empty seat in front of him and it was closer to the boy-Adam.

Ronan's breath caught in his throat, he was beautiful; high cheekbones, set jaw, sandy coloured and slightly curled hair, thin lips, both floppy ears and icy-blue eyes. fuck. He was a god in Ronan's eyes.

Adam smiled at him and sat down, oh lord, he has a fluffy tail, he wanted to touch it. Adam was silent during the lesson, he only took notes and listened, his hands were so boyish and they jut in all the right places. Ronan growled at himself for thinking that, Adam didn't react and that made him a little upset that he was following his words, this made him growl again, this time Adam's right ear rotated back a tiny bit and his tail twitched, that made Ronan's tail wagg. that is it, he gives up. His chair made a loud squealing noise as it was pushed back, he picked up his bag, Adam's blue gaze was on him - so was everyone else's - Ronan growled at him and said "what you lookin' at?" the other boy's ears pinned closer to his head and his tail tucked closer to his body, this effected Ronan in two ways; one - he was mad that he didn't stand up for himself, and two - he was possessed with a sudden urge to protect him.

Before he did any real damage he began to walk to the front of the class to actually get the fuck out of there, but Whelk had other ideas "and where do you think you're going Mr.Lynch?" Whelk tried, Ronan was near the door at this point, he pivoted to face the teacher and spat at him "wouldn't you like to know" and released pheromones to got him ready for a fight and to agitate the rest of the alfas in the class, most - if not all - the kids in Aglionby are alphas so he can get away with that.

By the end of class he was sat on the outside benches, sat on the table bit and feet on the seat. Gansey was sat with Noah playing cards. Gansey said "you didn't need to do that, Ronan" Ronan huffed out a breath - they have been at it for half an hour at this point - then said after a groan "I did, i would've done something I would have regretted"

"and what would that be?" Gansey asked.

Naoh gasped then said, ever exited "I know! I know!" a smile on his smol face.

"do you? Why don't you tell?" Gansey said, turning to the smudgy boy.

"a boy!" Noah shouted, Ronan stiffened, no one knows his sexuality, he doesn't think so anyway.

"oh..." Gansey said then "the bell" as if he commanded the bell itself.

***

Adam was riding home on his bike, he has a home now, not in the trailer. Blue Sargent and her family in 300 Fox Way, decided that they needed him and took him in, that was the weirdest thing to happen to him.

"Adam!" Blue shouted when he was close to the house. She was in the strangest of clothing he has ever seen. "what's up Blue? why are you not at work?" he asked putting his bike next to the steps of the house.

Blue smiled and said "me, you and these, have a date" she held out the ID's they owned, so a club it was then. Blue's ear twitched, she had one pointed ear and one floppy ear, it was annoying and adorable at the same time, who knew that thee Blue Sargent could be cute, ha. Adam whimpered, it was his first day at the new school he was at and he will be at the club already, she must think he was dying or something, Blue, being the sniffer dog she is, picked up on his hesitance and said "we'll go to the one you like, pleeeeese, Adam" Blue had a unique way of twisting his tail.

He sighed and said "fine, but no Vodka and let me shower and dress first, will you?" Blue squealed and went to dress herself, though what else was as eccentric for a gay club, Adam, being bi, prefered men over women and loves the gay bar that has really nice looking guys in it, Blue was pan so she tagged along so he 'didn't embarrass himself' put into Blue's words, she was the one who was embarrassing.

He showered and rooted through his wardrobe for a club acceptable outfit, in the end he picked; a black mesh top, and tight leather trousers, Blue helped him with his makeup, he like it for some odd reason, she put eyeliner on and a smokey eye - it brings out his eyes - she paints his nails black and a black lipstick coated his lips, he puts his septum ring in and his lip piercing in, he got his nipples pierced with Blue because she wanted it but was too scared so he did it first, he sorta like them. when he looks like this he feels so confident in himself and doesn't feel like his disgusting self he usually has, Blue out of nowhere put his ear piercing in, it was on his deaf ear and started at his earlobe and up to his dog ear on the floppy bit, it was a silver chain that matched all his other piercings.

He felt good.

They left not long after. The club was surprisingly full at this time of day. Bodies pressed against his and Blue's as they made there way to the bar. as he sat he sighed and said to Blue "give me a drink that'll surprise me, but not leave me with a hangover" though he was fully aware that he would, no matter what, have a hangover tomorrow, Blue grind ear to ear and flagged the bartender, he was not bad looking, he eyed Adam and he eyed him back, damn men in suits are his thing, he goes to a private school, all boys, in suits, this will be a problem for later Adam to figure out.

Blue handed him an electric blue drink, probably WKD, he took a sip, definitely not WKD. Blue said she saw one of her friends and disappeared into the bathrooms, okay.

He leaned onto the bar, looking into his drink like it was poisonous, it could be for all he knows, technically is. He heard a grunt to his right and a rasped "the usual, Dean" He looked to his side to see the guy from his Latin class who walked out, he smelt nice. He looked so handsome, all sharp edges and angles, he wore tight ripped jeans, a black crop-top, he had a belly-bar, it was pink, cute. they were both wearing DocMartins. "wouldn't have thought you would've been hear, Lynch" Adam said and used the 'Mr.Lynch' Whelk used to announce he was walking out of the class. Lynch turned to him and his eyes widened and raked over him, he clearly thought the same.

"Parrish, Right?" Lynch asked, Adam nodded "what brings you to this dump, anyway?" he rasped on, he took a deep swig of his drink and so did Adam.

"to have a good time, what bout' you, rich boy?" Adam said, the chances of someone that hot, being rich and gay was so low, and here the chance was standing next to him, in a choker. fuck.

"guess we have the same agenda, looser" Lynch announced, if Adam looked closer he could see that he was wearing eyeliner too, not as noticeable as his own but still there. Adam looked around and pulled out his phone to text Blue; _hey, found cute guy, see u when i get home._ that is if he goes home. "what did you mean by that you hate us all and hoped we don't get along?" lynch asked. that was sudden and unexpected.

"I hate Aglionby pricks, you included, till you prove me wrong" he wasn't going to add the last bit but he wanted to get to know this guy for some reason.

It was Lynch's turn to look around and pull out his phone, he text then pocketed it, with a grin he turned back to him and said "wanna' get out of here, and i'll prove you wrong" Lynch licked his bottom lip and he felt his knees almost give way.

Huskier then he remembered he said "i thought you'd never ask"

***

They only just made it up to Ronan's room when Ronan pushed Adam against the door, both of them pushing into a bruising kiss. Adam nipped his bottom lip and Ronan groaned into the other boys mouth as he swallowed the sound. the smaller boy pushed him back so his legs began to walk to the bed, Adam growled and Ronan almost lost control in that moment. their lips never separated as they made it to the bed, Adam straddled his lap. Adam pulled back and his lips were swollen with the intensity they kissed at. whilst looking into his eyes and not breaking eye-contact, he slowly lifted his mesh shirt up and over his head. holy shit, he had nipple piercings. how the hell didn't he notice before. Adam slid his hand across the exposed skin on his stomach and lifted it over his head for him, Adam licked his lips and let out a low growl as he ground downwards into Ronan. "fuck" he bit out. as Adam was grinding he sucked bruises into his neck, leaving his mark on the smaller boy. he knows this will piss Adam off, marking without his permission but he really didn't care right now. Adam groaned, deep and loud.

Ronan text Noah, to find someone and come home late, it was Gansey he didn't know what he was up to, he could be out all day or come back at any moment. hopefully he wouldn't come back yet.

"can I blow you" Adam whispered into his ear and bit it. Ronan yelped lightly, then nodded his head. Adam got off of his lap and got to his knees and slid his jeans down, then his boxers, he was so hard and the release was bliss. whilst looking dead in his eyes he teasingly licked the tip, he couldn't help the moan that escaped him, Adam grinned then took him whole in his mouth, he was so wet and warm that Ronan didn't know he could moan that loud, god, he was already so close, just looking into those blue eyes made him hard.

"Ronan, are you okay, i heard a-" Gansey walked through the door and stopped short on what he was going to say, taking in Adam and Ronan. "oh, hello. umm...i will just..." he stared at Adam as he pulled off of Ronan with a 'pop' "oh" Gansey breathed. Ronan couldn't take this anymore, he snapped "Dick, get out!" Gansey snapped out of it and pivoted out of the door, Ronan groaned, not in pleasure but in frustration, well that was a mood killer. Adam started to laugh. "what!" he snapped at the boy, who was now holding his sides.

"never thought that would happen" Adam laughed.

Ronan huffed and pulled his jeans up with his boxers "wanna go say hi to him now he's back, since he killed the mood"

"yea, come on" Adam giggled and got up from his spot on the floor. "but you owe me another time" he low growled. he could only just nod.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh, i hoped you liked it xx  
> so far xx


End file.
